Miragem
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Quando uma doce e pecaminosa utopia se torna real vinda dos mais ocultos desejos de um pequeno alquimista... Será? Elricest? Yaoi Lemon


Olá a todos (as), recebi um comentário dizendo que essa estória é um plagio de um doujinshi (Dark Angel), porém não conheço esse trabalho, sendo assim é impossível que seja plagio o máximo que isso indica é que eu e outra pessoa pensamos de maneira semelhante, logo não me sinto nem um pouco culpada e a escolha de ler ou não esse texto é sua e, por favor, não me venha com sete pedras na mão depois...

**oooOOOooo**

**Miragem**

Aiko Hosokawa 

A noite estava escura, a lua e as estrelas ocultavam-se sob nuvens escuras e densas, toda a cidade dormia silenciosamente. Entre todas as construções, uma chamava a atenção por seu tamanho e pela distância que existia entre elas e as demais, era o Quartel General dos Alquimistas Nacionais.

Entrando pelo portão principal via-se, na guarita, um jovem soltado de loiras madeixas, sentado sobre uma cadeira de cabeça baixa, roncando baixo devido ao sono que já o dominara há algum tempo, logo depois vinha o curto caminho até a estrada principal do prédio, a porta acinzentada entalhada com o mesmo símbolo existente nos relógios dos alquimistas. Os corredores estavam morbidamente silenciosos, viva alma não havia circulando por ali.

Um par de dourados olhos fitavam o teto, eles nem ao menos piscavam transmitindo dúvidas e receios, lentamente a cabeça do rapaz foi se virando para o lado... Naquela cama... Tão perto... Estava seu irmão, seu amado irmãozinho, com a alma presa naquela bendita armadura que fôra a única solução possível para mantê-lo ali a seu lado, jamais suportaria a idéia de viver sem seu irmão... Sem seu amado.

"_Quando me percebi amando meu próprio irmão desse jeito?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamento.

Talvez tivesse sido naquele momento em que quase o perdeu, quem sabe tenha sido depois quando ofereceu a própria vida a Scar para poupar o mais novo, não conseguia precisar, mas aquele sentimento tomava conta cada vez mais de si, misturando-se dolorosamente com a culpa que remoia em seu âmago.

"Droga...". Murmurou baixinho segurando o fino lençol branco que o cobria até a cintura jogando-o para o lado, os pés descalços foram de encontro ao solo e o metal ressoou quase inaudível ao contato com a pedra tão fria quanto ele mesmo.

Em um movimento rápido o pequeno corpo se ergueu, os longos fios dourados caíram em desalinho sobre os ombros do rapaz tocando a camiseta azul-gelo sem mangas que vestia. Habilmente despiu-se da peça e também do negro short, logo colocando a calça preta e a camisa de mesma cor completando o uniforme de alquimista nacional ao calçar suas inconfundíveis botas negras que serviam também para dar a ilusão de uma estatura maior, calçou também as luvas brancas e, por último colocando seu inconfundível sobretudo escarlate.

Não demorou a alcançar a porta do quarto, mas andava devagar procurando não causar ruídos que acordassem o irmão, transpassou a passagem fechando-a em seguida. Cabisbaixo, caminhou pelos corredores, conhecia-os o bastante para não precisar olhar para onde ia, encontrando a grande porta principal. Rapidamente também a ultrapassando e fechando, logo viu o alquimista que dormia profundamente quase babando sobre o uniforme, balançou negativamente a cabeça e seguiu seu solitário caminho.

Mesmo com aquela roupa a pele branquinha estava arrepiada devido ao frio, uma névoa que permitia um campo de visão de apenas dois metros encobria todas as ruas, apenas as luzes douradas e brancas dos candelabros nos postes sobressaiam opacas. O loiro colocou as mãos nos bolsos estremecendo levemente, olhou para os lados... Nada viu, mas não se importava.

"Devo ser um louco...". Murmurou para si olhando para o chão, voltando a caminhar sempre fitando os próprios pés.

Aquele sentimento não devia ser normal, um homem amar outro ainda mais sendo o próprio irmão! Incesto... Uma união ilícita já em sua origem, ainda mais quando se tratava de um ser tão puro quando Alphose Elric, mas sabia que jamais se concretizaria...

Um som de metal contra a pedra soou baixinho, mas audível ao loiro, de imediato Edward parou olhando para os lados em busca da origem do ruído, retirando as mãos dos bolsos erguendo levemente os braços, afastando-os apenas um pouco do copo esguio.

"Quem está ai?". Perguntou em tom de ameaça serrando os dentes com força.

Um pequeno riso travesso chegou aos ouvidos do loiro, estranhamente aquele som lhe pareceu muito familiar, lhe remetendo a um passado distante e feliz quando sua mãe ainda era viva e ouvia aquela melodia harmoniosa com freqüência sair dos lábios de seu amado...

"Vai ficar se escondendo? Covarde!". Falou mais alto, não poderia ser quem pensara, afinal ele não mais ria assim...

"Nii-Chan...". A voz saiu doce e infantil, murmurada com inocência.

"Al!". Perguntou ainda em dúvida, sentia algo estranho, parecia correr perigo naquele instante.

De repente dois braços cobertos por mangas longas e brancas surgiram atrás do pequeno alquimista, envolvendo a cintura sem prender os braços e logo o corpo quente tocou o de Full Metal em um abraço sublime.

"Quem mais seria, meu querido irmão?". Perguntou a cálida voz sussurrada ao ouvido direito de Edward.

O alquimista nacional sentiu todo o corpo estremecer brutalmente, em seguida todos os músculos do bonito corpo se retesaram, paralisando por completo o seu ser. Sentia o hálito quente tocando sua pele fria na região do pescoço, reconhecia aquela voz, aquele toque e aquele sublime perfume...

"Al...?". Murmurou ainda incerto virando a face para poder ver...

O rosto que viu... Ele ainda possuía aquele meigo olhar dourado, os cabelos loiros em tom apenas um pouco mais escuro que o seu próprio permanecendo curtos como ainda se lembrava, a aparência de Alphose era como se todo aquele tempo tivesse transcorrido normalmente e...

"_Ele está mais alto do que eu!". _¬¬' Constatou furioso em pensamento. Mesmo sendo o mais velho era mais baixo, era irritante!

Os lábios do mais jovem se moveram novamente agora formando um sorriso delicado por estar achando a cara de surpresa do irmão muito engraçada, no entanto, o sorriso se metamorfou moldando-se de maneira voluptuosa, quase insana.

"Hoje você será meu, irmãozinho...". A voz doce perdera o tom de inocência, soando lânguida e banhada em luxúria.

Edward estremeceu completamente, o desejo explícito naqueles olhos dourados era tão grande que dava arrepios e o paralisava completamente, mas... Quem sabe, eles não fossem nada mais do que o reflexo de seus próprios sentimentos! Não teve tempo de continuar em devaneios, sentiu os lábios do irmão vindo tocar-lhe o pescoço, beijando levemente aquele local, em seguida mordendo-o levemente.

"Hummm...". Gemeu baixinho o mais velho, cerrando os olhos e aproveitando a deleitosa sensação que aquele ato proporcionava.

A carícia seguiu, subindo delicadamente até que a boca faminta encontrou o lóbulo daquela orelha tomando-o e mordendo com força apenas para fazer pequenas correntes elétricas dispararem-se saindo daquele local, percorrendo as células do esguio e pequeno corpo fazendo a região mais sensível do jovem também responder levemente.

"Al... Alphose... O que... Está fazendo?". Perguntou entrecortadamente, arfando levemente, puxando o ar pela boca tentando repor o que lhe faltava devido àquele contato, sem notar havia segurado as mãos que lhe envolvia como se desejasse que o irmão não saísse dali.

"Ahhh nii-chan... Sei que quer. Não me negue essa noite...". A voz do jovem agora estava mais doce soando quase em súplica

"Al...". Sussurrou baixinho fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para trás apoiando-a no ombro esquerdo do mais jovem.

Alphose não teve dúvidas, usando a mão direita segurou o queixo do outro puxando levemente a face um pouco corada em seguida guiando os lábios de encontro aos do irmão...

O toque... Cálido e calmo, superficial, só lábios nos lábios, transmitindo um calor terno e envolvente. A tímida língua de Alphose guiou-se em direção a boca do amado tocando levemente os lábios macios que se entreabriram permitindo que adentrasse naquele interior úmido e quente e Edward não demorou a buscar a mesma sensação.

O beijo se intensificou, o bailar das línguas era metodicamente acelerado cheio de paixão incontida e desejos irrefreáveis. Mais forte Al puxou o amado para perto, sem permitir que ele saísse daquela posição, apertando assim as tentadoras nádegas do irmão contra sua ereção que crescia generosamente com aquela proximidade.

"Hummm...". Gemeu baixo entre o beijo Full Metal, que estava completamente envolvido naquele ato e senti-se completamente incapaz de parar.

Então as pernas do mais alto se moveram levando consigo o outro caminhando em meio à névoa que parecia se intensificar a cada instante, porém a rapaz parecia não se importar, sabia exatamente para onde ir.

Quando deu por si, Ed estava diante de uma porta de madeira rústica, olhou para ele de forma interrogativa enquanto sentia beijos sendo distribuídos em sua nuca, aquilo parecia apenas mais um de seus sonhos... Se fosse não queria acordar!

O alquimista fechou os olhos arqueando levemente ao receber uma suave mordida no pescoço, espalmando as mãos na porta que abriu ao leve toque e então sentiu o corpo sendo guiado para dentro até que, por fim, Al fechou-a.

Era um lugar muito simples, apenas um cômodo. A frente de onde estava, mais para a direita encostada em duas paredes estava uma cama coberta apenas por um lençol completamente branco, pôde notar ainda uma janela ao lado da porta, somente aquilo existia ali.

Os devaneios do pequeno rapaz se dissiparam ao ser puxado para encarar o irmão de frente, não teve tempo de processar palavras ou sequer pensamentos, os lábios foram tomados com fome quase animal.

Edward assustou-se com a agressividade, porém logo envolveu os braços sobre os ombros do outro correspondendo com a mesma necessidade. As línguas se tocavam como em batalha feroz pela vida ou pela morte, o ar parecia ser desnecessário enquanto a carícia persistia.

As mãos do mais alto precipitaram-se pelo dorso do irmão mais velho chegando até as nádegas macias e ao mesmo tempo firmes apertando o local, fazendo os sexos se tocarem sob as roupas.

A mão de Alphose apertou mais forte querendo dar impulso para o corpo menor que logo compreendeu e impulsionou o corpo sendo apoiado pelo outro, enlaçando a cintura do amado com as pernas e Al, carregando o irmão, começou a caminhar em direção a cama.

As bocas não se deixavam nem mesmo um instante. A distância que separava a porta da cama já havia sido vencida, mas Al permaneceu de pé apertando o corpo amado contra o seu, deliciando-se com a sensação de ter aquele pequeno, que parecia pegar fogo, em seus braços.

Os desejosos lábios do alquimista do Estado finalmente abandonaram os do outro, indo ao pescoço alvo que há muito desejava, tocando em carícias cheias de volúpia e paixão, beijando e sugando, deliciando-se com o sabor daquela pele.

"Huuummmm... Nii-Chan...". Gemeu baixinho o mais jovem.

Lentamente Al apoiou o joelho esquerdo sobre o macio colchão começando a inclinar o corpo levando Ed consigo até que sentiu a carícia parar e então deixou o corpo amado sobre o lençol.

O dourado mais claro de Ed se encontrou com o mais escuro de Al, ambos os olhares ardentes de desejo repletos de um sentimento proibido que pretendiam consumir naquele instante.

"Alphose...". Murmurou baixinho Full Metal mordendo o lábio inferior, fixando o olhar nos lábios do parceiro, desejando-os profundamente mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

"Nii-Chan... Você é lindo!". Afirmou com volúpia o mais jovem e, novamente, sorriu de maneira quase insana e lasciva.

O corpo maior ficou sobre o outro e os lábios de uniram iniciando uma carícia mais intensa e profunda que as anteriores, exigindo de ambos o máximo possível. Os corpos se aqueciam rapidamente ardendo como brasa no fogo, a excitação crescia a cada roçar de pele e o frio deixou completamente ambos os corpos, dando lugar a uma temperatura alta quase sufocante.

Os dedos do pequeno alquimista serpenteavam fortemente pelo dorso amado ainda sobre o tecido branco, mas já deixando provas de sua passagem em avermelhados e estreitos caminhos enquanto apertava mais o abraço desejando que o irmão jamais saísse dali.

Alphose finalmente parou o beijo, descendo com a carícia pelo pescoço claro, deixando belas e arredondadas marcas, quase se desesperando quando teve que parar graças ao uniforme de Alquimista Nacional.

"_Não por muito tempo..."_. Pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Então desabotoou dois dos primeiros botões deixando mais espaço livre para sua exploração que não tardou a recomeçar enquanto os hábeis dedos iam abrindo toda a blusa do rapaz até chegar ao fim.

Todo o peito alvo ficou a mercê da curiosa mão de Alphose e esse não tardou em tocar com força, sentindo o corpo menor e quente arrepiar com o contado de sua mão fria, que era a única parte do corpo com aquela temperatura, mas que se aquecia ao acariciar a esguia cintura.

"Huuummmm...". Gemeu roucamente Ed, fechando as mãos contra o tecido que cobria o dorso do irmão, fechando também os olhos e arqueando levemente, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Delicioso...". Murmurou Al de forma a fazer o irmão ouvir, referindo-se àquele gosto, àquela voz e principalmente àquele corpo que contemplava encantado.

Ao ouvir o murmúrio o rapaz encarou o outro sentindo a face queimar de vergonha e desejo.

"Al eu sempre... Eu não esperava que... Não era pra...". Ed tinha tanta coisa que desejava dizer, queria revelar seus sentimentos, pedir perdão, contar tudo que lhe ocorria na mente, mas não sabia por onde começar.

"Shiiiiiii". Falou Al colocando o indicador direito sobre o lábio do amado irmão.

"Depois... Agora quero outra coisa...". Disse maliciosamente.

Então o mais jovem olhou para o peito do outro, a mão direita, antes na cintura bonita subiu um pouco apenas para puxar o corpo menor para si enquanto descia os lábios para aquele mamilo rosado, já enrijecido pela excitação, tomando-o para si.

"Alllll... Huuummm...". Gemeu mais alto arqueando o corpo, fechando os olhos e afundando a cabeça no macio colchão.

A língua de Alphose circulou e sugou aquele pedaço de pele apreciando cada supremo sabor de sua pequena presa, mordeu levemente, mas com força suficiente para deixar marcas de seus dentes, novamente sorvendo a pele com luxúria, em seguida indo ao outro mamilo repetindo a carícia sem, no entanto, deixar marcas.

As mãos de Ed ainda estavam no dorso do outro, agora puxando quase desesperadamente o tecido, louco para arrancá-lo dali para poder sentir aquela pele em contato com a sua.

Em um movimento rápido, Al se afastou agilmente segurando a própria camisa, erguendo-a pelo troco e arrancando-a pela cabeça, parando um instante contemplando o corpo do irmãozinho, sentindo cada célula se excitar ainda mais devido a visão maravilhosa.

"Realmente uma delícia...". Murmurou cheio de luxúria, que era expressa também nos olhos que brilhavam num insano tom arroxeado mesclado ao dourado.

Edward engoliu seco, jamais esperava ver e ter tamanho desejo sobre si. Sentia a calça se apertar, parecendo ter encolhido.

"Vem...". Chamou pelo irmão erguendo o braço direito tocando a face amada que atendia a seu desejo.

Os peitos se tocaram, Al encaixou-se entre as pernas do outro sendo enlaçado pela perna direita do irmão permitindo que os sexos se tocassem ainda ocultos, mas já demonstrando o quando queriam aquele momento.

Os lábios se tocaram em impudico beijo. Ed aproveitou para retirar as próprias luvas enfim tocando diretamente à pele quente do amado, sentindo-a apenas na mão esquerda, fazendo Al se arrepiar devido ao toque do metal.

O mais jovem Elric levou as mãos aos ombros do outro, retirando o tecido que os cobria, primeiro o sobretudo de vermelho-sangue que foi jogado ao lado da cama e depois a camisa do uniforme abandonada ao lado da outra peça.

Agora o contato entre os dorsos era pleno e livre de qualquer inconveniente tecido, as peles que pareciam arder com a paixão tocavam-se roçando e provocando pequenos gemidos abafados pelo beijo profundo.

Os lábios do mais jovem desceram pelo alvo pescoço de Edward sugando com volúpia deixando avermelhadas provas de sua passagem.

"Hummmm... Al...". Gemeu baixinho o pequeno alquimista.

Alphose sorriu quase sadicamente vendo o pequeno irmão afundar a cabeça no colchão, os olhos cerrados, a boca entreaberta puxando o ar para dentro dos pulmões, a inocente face rubra de prazer...

O mais jovem então buscou o pequeno e já excitado mamilo esquerdo do parceiro tomando-o para si entre os lábios, sugando com vontade, fazendo o corpo menor arquear para trás enquanto a rouca e lânguida voz do alquimista do Estado gemia mais alto, chamando por ele.

"Al... Alphose... Ahhhhh...". Quase gritou o rapaz perdendo-se naquela sensação.

A curiosa língua de Al circundou atrevidamente aquele pedaço de seu amado irmãozinho sentindo aquele sublime sabor espalhando-se como poderosa droga que entorpecia seus sentidos, fazendo toda realidade se dissipar deixando apenas o seu próprio corpo que ardia em desejo e o do irmão mais velho.

Com a mesma fome, Al tomou o outro mamilo envolvendo entre seus dedos os que antes estava em seus lábios, massageando-o enquanto lambia e sugava o mamilo direto deixando-o tão excitado quanto o outro.

Em seu baixo ventre Edward sentia pequenas correntes elétricas que espalhavam sua onda de prazer por todo o pequeno corpo fazendo-o arder como se estivesse com febre alta e envolto por seus mais impudicos sonhos.

"Aaahhhhh... Al...". Chamou pelo outro enquanto o sentia descendo por seu peito, brincando com a língua nas leves definições dos músculos do abdômen.

Alphose finalmente alcançou o umbigo do irmão penetrando nele com a língua sentindo o corpo abaixo ao seu estremecer e então desceu apenas um pouco, mordendo com um pouco de força a pele ali ainda mais clarinha.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Gemeu alto Edward Elric, sentindo a necessidade que tinha do irmão aumentar absurdamente.

"Hhhummm...". Ronronou baixinho o mais jovem degustando aquele sabor, adorando o som daquela voz inebriada de prazer.

"Você é realmente uma delícia, irmãozinho...". A voz de Al sou lânguida e sensual, levemente mais rouca e grossa que o normal.

Ed engoliu a seco ao abrir suas belas orbes cor de ouro.

"Al...". Não conseguia palavras para definir o que sentia, não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, sentia-se... Indefeso perante àquela luxúria expressa no olhar amado.

"Não se preocupe... Cuidarei bem de você...". Disse sorrindo safadamente o mais jovem, guiando os lábios para baixo, indo em direção ao sexo do outro beijando ainda por cima do tecido.

"Alphose... Aaahhh...". Chamou e gemeu novamente o mais velho afundando as madeixas no macio colchão, fazendo a única coisa que parecia-lhe possível: Entregar-se!

Os ágeis dedos do rapaz maior encaminharam-se ao botão da negra calça do uniforme do alquimista Full Metal abrindo-o, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com o zíper quase invisível vendo a azulada peça que ainda teria que tirar.

Calmamente Al foi descendo aquela veste incômoda que cobria as roliças coxas de seu pequeno irmão mais velho, até que o contemplou quase nu, parando um instante... Queria guardar na memória aquela cena do outro rubro de prazer, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior encarando-o em mudo chamado que logo foi atendido.

Os dedos do mais jovem foram subindo pelas pernas do outro em suave carícia provocando arrepios no mais velho, passando pelas coxas finalmente tocando a última peça que cobria o corpo que tanto desejava, ocultando também o órgão rijo que se fazia ver sob o azul claro.

Novamente Al desceu agora levando aquela incômoda roupa, enfim deixando o irmão nu sorrindo ao ver que Ed estava tão excitado quanto ele próprio. Aproveitou a distância para tirar as próprias roupas ficando também nu, revelando sua excitação.

"Hummm... Alphose...". Gemeu baixo e roucamente Edward, vendo o irmão ajoelhado na cama completamente nu com o sexo rijo. De pronto o mais velho se ergueu levando uma mão a cada lado da face do amado puxando-o para um faminto e exigente beijo.

Al correspondeu de imediato envolvendo o irmão em seus braços protetores fazendo seu sexo roçar no do Ed enquanto suas mãos passeavam no dorso esguio, subindo, marcando com suas unhas, indo com a mão direita até as belas madeiras entrelaçando nelas os dedos até encontrar o pequeno elástico que as prendia, puxando até tê-las soltas.

Os lábios do pequeno rapaz desceram pelo pescoço do amado, beijando, sugando e mordendo levemente, aquilo era tudo o que mais desejara nos mais recentes tempos e mal consegui crer que realmente estava tendo.

"Hummm... Nii-Chan...". Gemeu baixinho o mais jovem fechando os olhos deixando a cabeça pender levemente para trás adorando aquela carícia, algo que nunca fora lhe oferecido antes...

Os lábios de Full Metal estavam inebriados por aquele sublime sabor, os sentidos voltavam-se completamente para as sensações fazendo o próprio corpo arder de desejo perdendo-se na mais completa entrega.

Os dedos de Alphose ainda estavam em meio às madeixas do mais velho, seguindo enquanto explorava o peito alvo e mais forte, excitando ainda mais o corpo maior obrigando-o a fechar os olhos e puxar o ar pelos lábios entreabertos.

Então os olhos de Al se abriram em tom arroxeado vibrante na mais pura luxúria, então seus dedos se fecharam fortemente contra os fios cor de ouro do pequeno alquimista que de imediato fez uma leve careta de dor e foi puxado para cima.

Dourado fitando dourado, ambos olhares demonstrado todo o sentimento que aquele contato despertava, paralisados apenas por um instante que pareceu muito longo dando tempo para a admiração mútua.

"Eu não posso mais esperar...". Murmurou o mais jovem Elric.

"Não espere". Respondeu o mais velho com firmeza e doçura.

Novamente os lábios se uniram com paixão lasciva, os corpos se inclinaram em direção ao colchão, até que o corpo maior novamente estava sobre o menor pesando sobre ele.

A mão de Al desceu da nuca do outro passando pelo peito alvo, pela cintura esguia e bonita, indo ao quadril finalmente chegando à pequena e roliça coxa direita, apertando-a, deixando marcas naquela pele branquinha.

"Huummm...". Gemeu entre o beijo o alquimista Nacional.

Novamente a mão do mais jovem deslocou-se um pouco quase chegando ao joelho do amado, segurando ali com força erguendo aquela perna um pouco, fazendo-a se curvar e se separar da outra deixando o espaço perfeito para que o corpo maior se se encaixa ali.

Os dourados olhos do mais velho estavam fixos nos dourados do irmão, vendo um brilho levemente arroxeado, mas sua atenção foi completamente tomada quando sentiu o rijo membro tocando e forçando levemente para penetrar em seu corpo.

"Aaahhhh...". Não conseguiu conter um pequeno gemido de dor quando o ato começou, inevitavelmente fechando os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e mordendo o lábio inferior não querendo deixar que novos murmúrios escapassem.

Alphose se movia calmo, com a mão direita apoiada no colchão à outra ainda na coxa do parceiro apertando-a conforme ia sentindo a sensação do prazer aumentar.

"Huuummm...". Gemeu prazerosamente arqueando levemente as costas para trás até ouvir o gemido de sofrimento do pequeno.

Sem parar de se mover ficou a encarar aquela face tão linda e pura, corada de luxúria mesclada com certa aflição, foi mais fundo penetrando quase pela metade aquele corpo delicado.

"Aaahhhhhhh...". Agora Ed não conseguiu conter que o som agonizante saísse mais alto devido ao movimento firme e seco.

"Dói, Full Metal?". A pergunta veio do mais jovem, nos lábios, estranho e sádico sorriso se formou ao ver a expressão de dor, deliciando-se com a visão dos lábios entreabertos em busca do ar de forma mais aflita, até que os olhos dourados se abriram parecendo dois sóis a iluminar um dia turvo.

"Não pára...". Foi à única coisa que disse, fechando novamente as orbes e arqueando o corpo devido a penetração que se aprofundo ainda mais.

Por uma estranha razão a expressão de Al se transformou, um ar sério, no entanto, misterioso tomou conta daquela figura que colou os corpos aproximando as faces.

"Breve não mais vai doer...". Disse fazendo seu hálito perfumado tocar a pele clara de seu irmãozinho.

Os lábios então se tocaram, as línguas começaram um serpentear sensual e envolvente, mas mais carinho do que as carícias antes trocadas, agora parecia haver um sentimento diferente naquele ato, uma completa entrega principalmente por parte de Alphose.

Mantendo o ritmo cadenciado, finalmente Al estava por completo dentro do outro, deliciando-se com a sensação de ter o sexo oprimido por aquele interior quente e aconchegante, naquele instante sentiu-se como a muito em sua existência não se sentia: Calmo e seguro.

Parou de se mover, deixando a cabeça descansar sobre a curva esquerda do pescoço de Ed beijando aquele lugar com carinho sorvendo levemente a pele, surpreendendo-se ao sentir duas mãos, um de metal frio e outra quente e afável, passarem carinhosas por suas costas em um toque tão puro que arrepiava, até que a de metal entrelaçou-se em suas madeixas curtas e louras.

"Alphose...", Murmurou baixinho o alquimista beijando o pescoço do outro, depois mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha direita do irmão.

"... Vem!". Disse de maneira rouca e sensual movendo os quadris querendo instigar o outro.

Al sentiu o corpo aquecer, uma inédita emoção tomou conta de si, moveu-se saindo quase completamente daquele corpo apertado entrando em único movimento tocando fundo dentro do parceiro, arqueando para trás de prazer.

"Hhhhuuummmmm". O gemido foi alto e uníssono. Expressando o mais puro prazer quando saiu dos lábios do mais jovem e uma mistura deleite e dor quando fugiu dos lábios do alquimista Nacional.

Um vai-e-vem firme e sensual teve início, as esguias pernas de Ed circularam a cintura do parceiro enquanto arqueava, afundando-se no colchão, percebendo que aquele ato proporcionava uma penetração ainda mais profunda tocando em um ponto tão íntimo e enlouquecedor que o fez perder a noção da existência de todo o mundo.

"AL... AAAHHHHH... HHUUUMMMMMM...". O grito saiu desesperado cheio de prazer que já sobrepujara completamente a dor.

"Ahhhhhhhhh... Isso! Hhuummmm...". A voz de Alphose ficou completamente rouca de prazer saindo em tom quase tão alto quanto o do irmão, instintivamente acelerou o movimento sentindo o prazer aumentar absurdamente.

Todo o frio daquela noite escura desaparecia naquele pequeno quarto da cidade, os gemidos preenchiam todo o local, os corpos que se amavam transpiravam liberando o perfume da paixão impudica e nada mais existia, nada mais importava àqueles que concretizavam o desejo que lhes consumia há um longo tempo.

Mais e mais os corpos se moviam cada vez mais sincronizados quase como se fosse um ser antes dividido em dois que agora se reconstitua para ser pleno. Em seu íntimo Alphose sentia que perdia o controle do próprio corpo, ele ardia e tremia, já não obedecia a seus comandos, não ia conseguir mais sustentar aqui por muito tempo...

O pequeno e mais jovem Elric estava completamente tomado pelo prazer, mantinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar aceleradamente ao mesmo passo em que pronunciava palavras ininteligíveis a qualquer ser desse mundo, e as mãos prendiam-se em desespero nos lençóis retorcendo o tecido chegando a rasgá-lo com sua mão de aço.

Alphose já estava no limite, inconscientemente os cabelos curtos e louros foram se tornando de um tom bem mais escuro passando do amarelo ouro para um tom de jade começando a mudar também no tamanho, lentamente começando a cair em sua face repleta de prazer.

A face... Ela também estava se tornando diferente, os puros e belos olhos dourados se abriram a partir da pupila, um tom arroxeado começou a se misturar à cor original até que tomou completamente à íris numa bonita nuança escura, mas brilhante de luxúria.

Nem por um instante o movimento parou, em um impulso, usando o braço de carne enlaçou o pescoço do outro colando completamente os corpos e beijando a boca que tanto desejava, porém sentiu algo entranho, fios de um longo cabelo entrelaçavam-se em seu braço caindo em seu dorso colando na pele suada, atingindo também a face sendo que um fio serpenteou junto às línguas em meio ao beijo que Al não deixou cessar ao mesmo tempo Edward sentia o corpo acima do seu mais um pouco mais leve.

Quando finalmente o ar faltou àqueles pulmões, o beijo parou, os olhos dourados do Alquimista Full Metal se abriram vendo um grande e maldoso sorriso nos lábios do corpo sobre o seu.

"Envy...". Disse baixinho o loiro, como se as palavras lhe faltasse, percebendo o outro parar completamente a movimentação.

"Surpresa!". Murmurou em tom sádico sorrindo com o mesmo sentimento, as orbes roxas brilhantes em satisfação esperando pela reação daquele maldito Elric. Sabia, ele tentaria fugir, mas não deixaria, concretizando assim se objetivo de torturá-lo da pior forma possível!

Por um instante Edward perdeu a noção do que fazer, não esperava aquilo, não naquele momento... Em um gesto de desespero abraçou o corpo acima do seu, o braço de carne no pescoço e o de metal na cintura esguia voltando a se mover de maneira insinuante e provocativa.

"Por favor... Não pare... Não agora...". Sussurrou ao ouvido do homúnculus sentindo-o entrar e sair de dentro de si, mas devido ao próprio movimento.

"Eu quero... Mais!". Afirmou com convicção, porém baixinho ao ouvido direito do outro, em seguida sugando aquele lóbulo e gemendo baixinho.

Envy sentiu o corpo paralisar devido ao ato de Ed, não sabia como reagir. 'Por quê?', 'Como?', 'Ele já sabia?', 'O que faço?'... Perguntas e mais perguntas lhe tomavam a mente retirando-o da realidade, só voltou a ela quando ouviu aquele murmúrio e sentiu sua pele sendo sorvia fazendo aquele forte calor voltar a lhe consumir.

Segurando com força o corpo menor com apenas o braço direito o homúnculus voltou a se mover retomando o ato com a mesma intensidade do momento em que havia parado.

"Aaaahhhhhhh... Huuummm... Isso... Assim...". Edward gemia alto tendo o corpo tomado por aquele prazer absoluto, entregando-se completamente ao momento, ardendo na sensação de ter seu corpo deliciosamente penetrado enquanto o movimento do parceiro massageava seu membro rijo com força naquele ritmo deleitoso.

"Hummm... Delicioso...". O homúnculus já não se importava com nada, queria apenas sentir aquele momento, submeter completamente aquele corpo esguio e derramar seu prazer dentro dele.

Juntos novamente os corpos se moviam sendo consumidos por aquele desejo que por mais insano e improvável que fosse havia surgido e precisava ser consumado na plenitude.

"Envy... Aaahhhhhh...". Full Metal havia perdido completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, já não importava que aquele sobre ele fosse um arque-inimigo, naquele momento tudo que queria era a ele... Ou melhor, o que ele lhe havia oferecido.

"Hhhuummm...". Gemia de prezar o homúnculus sentindo a mente e a visão turvarem na mais intensa mistura se sensações de sua existência.

Envy sabia, ambos os corpos estavam chegando ao auge, não poderia suportar por muito mais tempo, acelerou um pouco mais empenhando mais força sobre o movimento tocando com mais intensidade o ponto mais fundo do esguio corpo do loiro.

Ed estremeceu sentindo um relâmpago quente por sua coluna quando foi tocado com tamanha eficácia, arqueou mais as costas afundando a cabeça no colchão, percebendo correntes elétricas sendo transmitidas em seu corpo começando em escala pequena aumentando de intensidade de maneira perigosa.

Os olhos arroxeados do ser que um dia foi um belo humano se estreitaram ao fitar a face do outro, fascinado com a expressão, hipnotizado pelos lábios finos, mas tentadores e deliciosos e sem demora os atacou.

Edward se assustou com o ato, sentiu a língua faminta lhe penetrando com vontade e retribuiu da mesma maneira, o contato foi mais exigente do que todos os outros, repleto da mais pura luxúria lasciva e não tardou para que o gosto de sangue se misturasse a ele enquanto o movimento não cessava.

Envy deliciava-se com tudo aquilo, o corpo perfeito, delicioso, quente, o cheiro do pecado que impregnava o lugar, o gosto de sangue do Elric em sua boca, sem conseguir se controlar retirou-se quase completamente e estocou fundo e forte.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!". Gemeu alto o loiro interrompendo o beijo arqueando para trás.

O alvo corpo do alquimista foi tomado pelo prazer absoluto numa onda tão intensa que jamais achou possível realmente existir, naquele momento tudo, até mesmo o parceiro desapareceu, foi envolto em braços intensos e avassaladores que quase lhe roubaram a consciência elevando-a a um nível superior onde tudo o que havia era o prazer puro e absoluto e, seu sêmen jorrou entre os abdomens enquanto o corpo se contraia.

"HHHHHUUUUUUMMMMM...". Envy gemeu logo em seguida deixando a cabeça cair para trás fazendo as madeixas formarem uma bonita cascata verde escuro.

A sensação de ter o sexo oprimindo daquela forma junto ao movimento do pequeno corpo que o fez ondular internamente fazendo o prazer se intensificar foi demais para que Envy pudesse suportar, foi tomado pelo prazer carnal mais intenso que já sentira desabando sobre o corpo menor em seguida.

As respirações estavam aceleradas, o homúnculus ainda estava dentro do corpo menor sentindo o cheiro que aquela pele tinha, era tão doce e familiar... Estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa.

"Chibi, você é uma delicia". Disse em tom malicioso, saindo de dentro do loiro caindo largado sobre o colchão ao lado desse, o braço direito atrás da cabeça e o outro esticado ao lado dela.

Edward nada disse, em uma ocasião normal teria dado um ataque histérico devido ao 'chibi', porém naquele momento aquilo não tinha a mínima importância. Calmamente esperou a respiração voltar ao normal.

Os olhos roxos curiosos viu o rapaz menor sentar-se na cama dando as costa a ele, o acompanhou enquanto limpava o corpo como podia com o lençol, o viu se erguer vestindo a calça, sentando sem seguida calçando as botas vestindo a camisa e colocando o sobretudo vermelho em seguida, a última coisa que fez foi prender novamente as bonitas madeixas em uma trança baixa.

A única expressão que estava na face do homúnculus era a dúvida, desde o começo quando resolveu se transformar em Alphose havia planejado seduzir Ed, leva-lo àquele lugar e estuprá-lo de maneira sádica. Escolhera a figura do irmão porque era a única família que Full Metal tinha e se baseou em uma foto antiga que achara por acaso em meio às coisas daquele homem... Porém tudo que havia conseguido era sentir prazer e DAR prazer ao outro! Mas naquele momento não sabia como agir vendo Ed se afastar em direção à porta.

"Obrigado.". Um pequeno murmúrio deixou os lábios do alquimista de aço, que em seguida fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Por quê? Por que...". Começou a se perguntar o homúnculus em tom de voz muito baixa que se erguia aos poucos sendo que a pergunta foi repetida várias vezes.

"POR QUÊ?". Enfim gritou ajoelhado sobre a cama curvando o corpo quase encostando a face nos joelhos segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos como se fosse possível tirar lá de dentro as lembranças recentes e antigas...

**oooOOOooo**

Edward já estava de vota ao quartel general dos Alquimistas do Estado, sem fazer barulho entrou em seu quarto vendo o irmão preso àquela armadura deitado de lado sobre a cama todo encolhido para nela caber... Tirou o sobretudo, as luvas e as botas deitando-se em seguida caindo mais profundo sono que já teve.

Após algum tempo Alphose se levantou sentando na cama e olhando para o irmão que dormia de barriga para baixo com o rosto virado para ele, todo largado sobre os lençóis. Aproximou-se lentamente, a mão de couro tocou as costas estreitas bem de leve.

"Um dia nii-san serei eu de verdade a lhe causar aquelas sensações...". Murmurou a doce voz infantil...

Fim! 

**oooOOOooo**

**Nota**: É! Nem tudo que parece é... Eu por exemplo sou fã de Roy x Ed e minha primeira idéia yaoi para FMA foi isso... Espero que pelo menos tenha agradado e/ ou surpreendido.

Não sei se antes da frase final deu para perceber que o Al esteve lá todo o tempo, quando eu disse algo como 'ouviu um som de metal contra a pedra' era dele mesmo que eu falava... mente confusa

Obrigada por ler!

12/08/2006 – 22:02 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


End file.
